Breaking Point
by Stripysockz
Summary: No nightmare can compare with the terror of knowing that you're fully awake, and one wrong word could see your execution. Aredian has Morgana at breaking point. Set during Episode 2x07.


Breaking Point

Summary: No nightmare can compare with the terror of knowing that you're fully _awake_, and one wrong word could see your execution. Aredian has Morgana at breaking point. Set during Episode 2x07.  


* * *

"_The Witchfinder's questioning Morgana again!"_

He was back. As she was watching the construction of the funeral pyre, he appeared by her shoulder with no warning, like an apparition from one of her nightmares.

Only more terrifying.

Morgana turned, barely suppressing a scream. _'He knows. He knows, and I'm going to die with Gaius tomorrow.' _Ignoring Gwen, standing frozen in the corner, he sized her up, almost predatorily. She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Follow me," he commanded, in a voice that brokered no arguments. He swept out of her chambers. She followed him numbly.

They soon reached his personal quarters. Everything about the room intimidated her – the single, flickering candle; the sinister ink pot in the likeness of a human skull; the confidence Aredian was radiating – but most of all, the scathing, accusing, _mocking _way he was looking at her. It took all of her willpower to sit in the chair facing him and smile, as though this were merely a social visit.

After almost a minute of tense silence, Aredian studying her closely all the while, he spoke abruptly, without warning. "I am suspicious, my lady." His soft voice was coated with menace.

Composure close to cracking already, she managed to choke out, "Why? You caught the – the sorcerer."

Aredian smiled, a twisted and sadistic contortion of his mouth in which Morgana could clearly see triumph, patronization, but most of all, cruelty. She was already scared, but at that moment, hatred began pulsing through her veins along with the fear. She could sense the fanatical pleasure he took in ordering the execution of anyone he judged guilty, and she despised him for it.

"Yes, he replied, "I was suspicious of Gaius as soon as I arrived, given his past." When he saw Morgana's confusion, he reluctantly elaborated, "I knew Gaius from a long time ago, when magic was still permitted in Camelot. He dabbled in magic back then – mostly alchemy and potion-making, but a sorcerer nonetheless." He was speaking faster now, in a toneof disgust. "He _supposedly_ gave it up when Uther banned magic, and was allowed to live because he had only ever been involved in magic relating to medicine. Much as I hated to admit it, a physician should have a rudimentary knowledge of magic, so magically-induced illnesses and wounds can be treated. And most importantly, Uther trusted him." He paused, and there was a darkness in his eyes as he added, "I trust no one."

He brooded in silence for a few moments, before his eyes snapped back up to look at Morgana again, focused now.

"But I digress." He smiled politely. "You see, my lady, just because I've caught one sorcerer, it doesn't mean there are no others in Camelot, or even the castle itself. My investigations have only just begun."

"I see," she whispered. She could feel the colour draining from her already pale face, and knew he could see the terror in her eyes.

He laughed once without humour. "You look frightened, my lady." Leaning towards her across the table, eyes narrowed, he continued in a lower, more menacing tone, "And why is that, I wonder?"

Morgana almost shrank back, startled by his sudden proximity. Aredian smirked again, and leaned back, not waiting for an answer. "I have my suspicions about a few people. For instance, the boy, Merlin. I'm not convinced of his innocence – in fact, I have a hunch that Gaius was his mentor in the dark arts." His tone, which had been almost conversational, suddenly turned razor sharp. "And then there's you." Morgana's eyes widened. "Just why _are _you so afraid, my lady?"

The last two words, bitterly sarcastic, were the catalyst. Something changed in Morgana. She was still scared – terrified, in fact – but she was suddenly determined not to let this man win. The threats – subtle, yes, but still threats – towards both her and her friend caused her anger to rise, and a new strength flowed through her. She was the King's ward, one of the only women in the land who could handle a sword, a sorceress, and she would NOT be beaten by fear, intimidation, or tricks of the mind.

She sat up straighter, raising her chin defiantly. The candle flickered; so did Aredian's smirk.

"I have had several traumatic experiences due to magic in the past. I am merely frightened to think that there could be more sorcerers living among us." The lie repulsed her, but her sudden confidence had shaken Aredian, which was all she cared about at that moment.

"I see," he said slowly, after staring at her for a moment. "But if you hate magic and those who practice it so much, why did you try to help the druid boy last year?" The triumphant gleam had returned to his eyes.

The question almost floored her, but a new lie rose readily to her lips. She didn't hesitate. "He seemed so innocent. Enchanting, almost. It seems so obvious, in hindsight – I must have been bewitched by him..." She let her voice trail off regretfully, before adding, "And this was before the worst of my experiences with magic." She was almost smiling now – the balance of power in this confrontation had shifted in her favour.

"Hmm. Could you elaborate on these _awful_ experiences, please?" His tone was still patronizing, trying to convince her she'd already lost the battle, before she began to fight back. However, she wasn't fooled – his eyes were cautious.

"I was kidnapped by the druids only a few weeks ago. It was dreadfully traumatic – and," her voice became sharper, "I know Uther was awfully worried about me."

Aredian flinched. Her last words had cut through him like a knife, acutely reminding him of whom he was addressing. Accusing the King's ward, if her guilt could not be readily proven, was tantamount to suicide.

He frowned. "I see." The words were softer now; there was no aggression behind them. Their eyes met for the final time, neither willing to concede and look away. After what felt like an eternity to both, Aredian stood without breaking eye contact. "It's late. You may go."

He lowered his head respectfully, and Morgana made to leave, smiling victoriously as she turned. But as her hand pushed the door open, she heard the voice she had come to loathe continue, saying, "I will speak with you again tomorrow."

She had won this round, anyway. But they couldn't remain at a stalemate forever; something would have to give. And Morgana didn't know how much more she could take before she broke, just as Gaius had.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it's almost a year since I've written a fanfic! But apparently coursework+writer's block=random fanfiction, so voila! I was getting annoyed with the lack of backbone Morgana's been showing lately - it seemed like Aredian would have no problem getting a confession out of her in one 'interview', so I thought I'd fix that little plot hole! Virtual cookies to all reviewers! x


End file.
